mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Conan (Dark Horse Comics)
Conan, the sword-and-sorcery character created by Robert E. Howard, is the protagonist of two major comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. The first series, entitled simply Conan ran for 50 issues from 2004 to 2008; the second, entitled Conan the Cimmerian, began publication in 2008. Dark Horse has also published a few one-shots and several mini-series.This new Conan series is supposedly produced to present.non co-authored material such L.Sprague DeCamp,Lin Carter,Roy Thomas and so forthe,but seems to lack anything in better than those originals.Poor writting and poor political correctness,and sometimes poor artistic choices seems to make a far inferior attempt to give the fans who critised Marvel and various book publishers to give pure Robert E.Howard,when such not possable beyond resurrecting the dead. Dark Horse is also publishing ongoing series of collections of the original Marvel Comics Conan the Barbarian and The Savage Sword of Conan Barbarian series in graphic novel format. Overview Dark Horse Comics began their take on Conan in 2003 with a one-shot prologue, Conan #0: Conan the Legend.http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/13-057/Conan-0-Conan-the-Legend The Conan and Conan the Cimmerian series present a fresh interpretation, incorporating both new material and adaptations of stories by Robert E. Howard, with no other connection to many Marvel Comics series or other post-Howard material. The series follow Dale Rippke's "Darkstorm" chronology. The story "Helm" in Conan #18 addresses one of the major "faults" in that chronology. An ongoing dialogue between two characters, the Prince and the Wazir, living in an age centuries in Conan's future, is often used as a framing device for the stories. Each issue also contains "The Adventures of Two-Gun Bob (True Stories from the Life of Robert E. Howard)" by Jim & Ruth Keegan. Core appearances *''Conan'' #0: The Legend (2003), 1 issue. *''Conan'' (2004–2008), 50 issues. *''Conan and the Daughters of Midora'' (2004), 1 issue. *''Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur'' (2005), 3 issues. *''Conan and the Demons of Khitai'' (2005–2006), 4 issues. *''Conan: Book of Thoth'' (2006), 4 issues. *''Conan: Free Comic Book Day Edition'' (2006), 1 issue. *''Conan and the Songs of the Dead'' (2006), 5 issues. *''Dark Horse 20 Years: Conan Pin-Up'' (2006), 1 page. *''Hyborian Adventures: SDCC Free Giveaway'' (2006), 1 issue. *''Conan and the Midnight God'' (2007), 5 issues. *''Conan the Cimmerian'' (2008- ), ongoing. *''Conan and the Mad King of Gaul'' (2009), 2 online eight-page issues. *''Conan: The Weight of the Crown'' (2010), 1 issue. ''Conan'' Conan was Dark Horse Comics' first series about Conan the Cimmerian. The comic's art consists of only color and pencilwork, with no inkwork, providing a painterly aesthetic. Creative teams Conan Kurt Busiek (writer 2003-2006) & Cary Nord (artist 2003-2007) Tim Truman (writer 2006-2008) & Cary Nord (artist 2003-2007) Tim Truman (writer 2006-2008) & Tomas Giorello (artist 2007-2008) Born on the Battlefield filler issues: Kurt Busiek (writer) & Greg Ruth (artist) Issues Collections Main sequence: * Volume 0: Born on the Battlefield (2008) — Collects #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. Story: Kurt Busiek, Art: Greg Ruth. * Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories (2005) — Collects #0 - 6 and #7 (14 pages) of the comic series Conan. Also includes a 3 page, black and white, original Conan story written by Kurt Busiek, and penciled by Cary Nord, never to be concluded. Original cover by Cary Nord. * Volume 2: The God In the Bowl and Other Stories (2005) — Collects #7 (remaining 8 pages) and #9-14. Original cover by Cary Nord. * Volume 3: The Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories (2006) — Collects #16-17, and 19-22. Original cover by Cary Nord. * Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories (2007) — Collects #24 - 25, 29 - 31, and 33-34. Original cover by Cary Nord. * Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories (2008) — Collects #37, 38, 41 - 44. * Volume 6: The Hand of Nergal (2008) — Collects #47-50. Original cover by Tomas Giorello. Supplemental: * The Blood-Stained Crown and Other Stories (2008) — Collects #18, 26-28, and 39. Dark Horse also published a short series of specials reprinting stories based on the works of Robert E. Howard: * R. E. Howard's Conan: The Frost Giant's Daughter — Reprints Conan #2. * R. E. Howard's Conan: The Frazetta Cover Series #2 — Reprints Conan #10 & 11. Awards *4 Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards *Best Single Issue or One-Shot: Conan ''#0: "The Legend " *4 Eagle Awards *Favourite new comicbook: ''Conan Controversies Nude cover Starting at issue #24, Tony Harris became the permanent cover artist. One of the first pieces of art Harris submitted to Conan editor Scott Allie was a fully nude version of the cover of #24. Allie inserted the artwork in a blurb at the back of Conan and the Demons of Khitai #3. This displeased some comic store owners, and Conan and the Demons of Khitai #3 was reprinted with the real cover in the blurb. Even so, 4,000 copies of Conan #24 were printed with the nude cover, and distributed through the Diamond Dateline retail newsletter shrink-wrapped in black plastic. ''Conan the Cimmerian'' Conan the Cimmerian is Dark Horse Comics' second series about Conan. A 99¢ issue #0 was published June 2008, followed by the first issue of the series in July (with the usual cover price of $2.99). Creative teams Tim TrumanTim Truman on Conan the Cimmerian, Newsarama, May 21, 2008 (writer 2008) & Tomás GiorelloTomas Giorello on Conan the Cimmerian, Newsarama, May 22, 2008 (artist 2008-) & Richard Corben (artist 2008) & José Villarrubia (colorist 2008-) Issues References: Primarily comic books themselves. Secondarily Collections Main sequence: * Volume 7: Cimmeria (2009) — Collects #0-7. Story: Timothy Truman, Art: Tomás Giorello, Richard Corben, José Villarrubia. * Volume 8: Black Colossus (2010) — Collects #8-13. Story: Timothy Truman, Art: Tomás Giorello, José Villarrubia. Side projects ''Conan and the Daughters of Midora'' Conan and the Daughters of Midora was a oneshot published in 2004. It was written by Jimmy Palmiotti, with art (incl. cover) by Mark Texeira. The story was set years later than the events in the ongoing series.http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/13-271/Conan-and-the-Daughters-of-Midora ''Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur'' Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur was a three-issue mini-series published in 2005. It was adapted from Robert E. Howard's "The Jewels of Gwahlur" by P. Craig Russell. ''Conan and the Demons of Khitai'' Conan and the Demons of Khitai was a four-issue mini-series by Akira Yoshida and Paul Lee published in 2005 - 2006. ''Conan: The Book of Thoth'' Conan: The Book of Thoth was a four-issue mini-series by Kurt Busiek, Len Wein and Kelley Jones, detailing the early life of the Conan villain. ''Conan and the Songs of the Dead'' Conan and the Songs of the Dead was a five-issue mini-series published in 2006. ''Conan and the Midnight God'' Conan and the Midnight God was a five-issue mini-series published in 2007. A prelude to this series was published as the oneshot, Conan Funcom Special (2006), written by Joshua M. Dysart, with art by Tone Rodriguez, and cover by Cary Nord. Collections * Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur (2005) — Collects the mini-series of the same name. Original cover by P. Craig Russell. * Conan and the Demons of Khitai (2006) — Collects the mini-series of the same name. Original cover by Pat Lee. * Conan: Book of Thoth (2006) — Collects the mini-series of the same name. Original cover by Kelley Jones. * Conan and the Songs of the Dead (2007) — Collects the mini-series of the same name. Original cover by Timothy Truman. * Conan and the Midnight God (2007) — Collects the mini-series of the same name. Original cover by Jason Shaw Alexander. Adaptations of Robert E. Howard's original stories and Other Stories'') comic adaptation by Kurt Busiek featuring art by Cary Nord and Thomas Yeates. The original short story was written by Robert E. Howard in 1932 and was not published during his brief lifetime.]] Conan adapts these stories: * "The Frost-Giant's Daughter": Issue 2. * "The God in the Bowl": Issues 10 & 11. * "The Tower of the Elephant": Issues 20-22. * "The Hall of the Dead": Issues 29-31. * "Rogues in the House": Issues 41-44. * "The Hand of Nergal": Issues 47-50. Conan the Cimmerian adapts these stories: * "Black Colossus": Issues 8-13. * "Iron Shadows in the Moon": Issues 22-25. Conan and the Jewels of Gwahlur (mini-series and collection) adapts: * "Jewels of Gwahlur" ("The Servants of Bit-Yakin") Collections of Marvel Comics comics ''The Chronicles of Conan'' This series collects Marvel Comics' Conan the Barbarian (unless noted), digitally re-coloured. By Roy Thomas and Barry Windsor-Smith (unless noted): *''Volume 1: Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories'' (2003) — collects issues 1-8. *''Volume 2: Rogues in the House and Other Stories'' (2003) — collects issues 9-13, 16. *''Volume 3: The Monster of the Monoliths and Other Stories'' (2003) — collects issues 14-15, 17-21 (also by Gil Kane). *''Volume 4: The Song of Red Sonja and Other Stories'' (2004) — collects issues 23-26 and Red Nails, originally published in Savage Tales 2 & 3. By Roy Thomas and John Buscema (unless noted): *''Volume 5: The Shadow in the Tomb and Other Stories'' (2004) — collects issues 27-34. *''Volume 6: The Curse of the Golden Skull and Other Stories'' (2004) — collects issues 35-42 (also by Neal Adams and Rich Buckler). *''Volume 7: The Dweller in the Pool and Other Stories'' (2005) — collects issues 43-51. *''Volume 8: The Tower of Blood and Other Stories'' (2006) — collects issues 52-59 (also by Mike Ploog). *''Volume 9: Riders of the River-Dragons and Other Stories'' (2005) — collects issues 60-63, 65, 69-71 (also by Val Mayerik). *''Volume 10: When Giants Walk the Earth and Other Stories'' (2006) — collects issues 72-77, 79-81 (also by Howard Chaykin). *''Volume 11: The Dance of the Skull and Other Stories'' (2007) — collects issues 82-86, 88-90 (also by Howard Chaykin). *''Volume 12: The Beast King of Abombi and Other Stories'' (2007)— collects issues 91, 93-100. *''Volume 13: Whispering Shadows and Other Stories'' (November 2007) — collects issues 92, 101-108 (also by Sal Buscema). *''Volume 14: Shadow of the Beast and Other Stories'' (2008) — collects issues 109-115. *''Volume 15: The Corridor of Mullah-Kajar and Other Stories'' (July 2008) — collects issues 116-121 and Conan Annual #2 (also by J.M. DeMatteis and Larry Hama). *''Volume 16: The Eternity War and Other Stories" (December 2008) — collects issues 122-126 and Conan Annual #4-5 (also by J.M. DeMatteis). By Roy Thomas, J.M. DeMatteis, Bruce Jones and Gil Kane *''Volume 17: The Creation Quest and Other Stories" (February 2009) — collects issues 127-134 and Conan Annual #6. By Bruce Jones and John Buscema and others *''Volume 18: The Isle of the Dead and Other Stories" (September 2009) — collects issues 135-142. *''Volume 19: Deathmark and Other Stories" (April 2010) — collects issues 143-150. ''The Savage Sword of Conan'' This series collects Marvel Comics' The Savage Sword of Conan: * Volume 1 — Collects issues 1-10. Written by Roy Thomas, Art by Barry Windsor-Smith, John Buscema, Alfredo Alcala, Pablo Marcos and many more. (ISBN 1593078382) * Volume 2 — Collects issues 11-24. Written by Roy Thomas, Art by Barry Windsor-Smith, John Buscema. (ISBN 1593078943) * Volume 3 — Collects issues 25-36. Written by Roy Thomas, Art by John Buscema, Alfredo Alcala, Jim Starlin, Al Milgrom, Pablo Marcos and many more. (ISBN 1593079605) * Volume 4 — Collects issues 37-48. Written by Roy Thomas, Art by John Buscema, Sal Buscema, Ernie Colon, Klaus Janson, Gil Kane, Tony DeZuniga and many more. (ISBN 159582149X) * Volume 5 — Collects issues 49-60. Written by Roy Thomas, Art by John Buscema and many more. (ISBN 1595821759) * Volume 6 — Collects issues 61-71. Written by Roy Thomas, Michael Fleisher and Bruce Jones. Art by John Buscema and many more. (ISBN 1595823751) References External links * Tim Truman in a podcast interview on the "reboot" of Conan the Cimmerian at comiXology * All Conan Dark Horse comic covers * Covers for books fr:Conan le barbare (comics) Category:2003 comic debuts Category:Dark Horse Comics titles Category:Conan the Barbarian comics Category:Eisner Award winners Category:Comics by Kurt Busiek